The use of thickened and acidic liquid cleaning compositions for removing mineral deposits from surfaces is known. See, Gross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,150, issued Jan. 2, 1990, and Leveskis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,290, issued Nov. 13, 1979. A liquid cleaner is normally dispensed from bottles directly onto a stained surface to which the cleaner clings while the active ingredients remove some of the mineral deposits. However, prior art thickened acidic cleaners are deficient in a number of respects. First, the strength of current acidic liquid cleaners is substantially reduced upon dilution. Second, the low pH of acidic cleaners results in poor fragrance and dye stability and poses potential health and safety risks to consumers. Third, the low pH can degrade ingredients in the cleaning formulation as well as the packaging, e.g., plastic bottles and trigger mechanisms, in which in the cleaners are stored. Fourth, the thickener system of the art can produce viscous products that are difficult to apply from conventional nozzle dispensers.